


You Don't Even Love Me Anymore

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Obsession, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple White and Daring Charming's relationship is on the rocks. And it's all because she isn't feeling loved due to Daring's constant obsession with bookball watching with his friends! Desperate for attention, Apple finds a way to make sure she's the only thing more important to him than some silly little sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Even Love Me Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely don't own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale.

It all looked fabulous and majestic around Daring's kingdom. Inside the house felt like a dream, heaven if you must imagine. There were pictures of Daring all around the kingdom, some including his bride-to-be. Even golden statues of him were emblazoned, enough to even smile at Daring himself. And to top it all off, it had everything a guy could ask for. An indoor swimming pool, a built in movie-theater, and a huge wine collection? Daring was definitely living non-stop, and this house/kingdom was nothing more than a millionaire's dream!

For Apple White, however, having to reside in a kingdom as majestic and heavenly was total paradise. The daughter of Snow White had finally married the prince that she was destined to marry. And it was everything Apple wanted. The expensive gifts, the finest jewelry, trips all around the world, and those soft romantic ballads sung by Prince Daring herself made Apple's days happy as they could be. And Apple wanted to make this last forever.

But suddenly, things began to sour up later on. So far, Daring had been spending most of his time hanging out with the guys, such as watching bookball on their big-screen TV, going dragon hunting, and even taking trips to the village's local strip club. Apple began to feel a little bit neglected and unloved because of this. Apple would have preferred to do things with him for a little husband-wife time, but Daring would rather hang out with the guys and eat nacho-flavored tortilla chips while trying to figure out who won in the recent bookball game instead. So far, the communication between Daring and Apple began to fizzle out.

But despite all of that, Apple wasn't ready to give up. She knew she still loved Daring. She just didn't try hard enough to impress him.

So what Apple did was apply apple-scented lipstick, dress up in a very slick yet very silk red-dress (which showed a lot of cleavage and leg), put on some apple-scented perfume, and to make things shiny, she put on some platinum earrings (which were shaped like twin mini apples). She looked at herself in the mirror and was very impressed by her sultry appearance. She was almost like a centerfold come to life. With those killer looks, she was bound to send Daring's heart a-flutter.

"Mmmmm, you're bound to win him, Apple," Apple smirked at herself in the mirror. "Don't let him out of your sight."

After adjusting her dress, Apple left the master bedroom and headed for the living-room. She noticed Daring sitting along with his best friends, Sparrow Hood and Hopper Croakington II, watching the current bookball game with snacks and drinks in hand. As she took in a deep breath, Apple went behind Daring's back on the couch.

"Hey, honey." Apple smiled at him. "I'm feeling a little starving. You wanna go out?"

However, Daring wasn't paying attention to Apple. He was still focusing on the game itself, therefore watching someone get tackled.

"What an excellent sack by Fai-ray Lewis!" The bookball announcer shouted.

"All right!" Daring smirked, "Our team's got a chance, boys!"

Apple didn't take his ignorance lightly. But she had to remain calm. It wasn't over just yet. 

So just to take his attention off the game for once, Apple decided to wrap her arms all around Daring's neck, followed by a little sensual whisper.

"Daring, I wanna go out," Apple sighed. "You think maybe you can take me to that fabulous Italian restaurant I've been dying to go? I hear that the place has an excellent view. Pleaaaaaase?"

Once again, Apple was ignored. All because of Daring, who was seeing one of the bookball players score an interception.

"Interception by Brian Url-armor!" The announcer shouted again. "He's got the ball!"

"Oh, he's got it!" Daring smirked. "By godmother, he's got it!"

The boys all began to rise on their seats, having Apple let go immediately. The linebacker was running like hell on high-water, having a few bookball players chase him throughout the field. Daring, Sparrow and Hopper were feeling ecstatic. They wanted the team they were cheering on to score big for the team. Apple was nearly fuming over the mouth in anger. She already knew that she got strike number two. No way, she was getting three strikes.

She needed a last-ditch effort. So just to tease and tickle him, Apple decided to blow on his ear...

...

...

...but suddenly, Daring mistakenly and accidentally swatted her, mistaking her for a fly!

While Apple was trying to shake off that impact, the linebacker was miles away from the goal-line. The announcer's voice rose up every time the player started running.

"He's down at the 50... the 40... the 30... the 20... the 10... and it's aaaaaaaaaa...

...

...

...touchdown!"

Hearing this, the three guys celebrated, jumping up and down like a group of excited school-boys! They were so excited that their favorite bookball team had now taken the 6-point lead over their rival team. Sparrow was so excited, that he had the urge to break out in song with his personal companion, the guitar. Alas, he didn't have one, but that didn't bother Sparrow one bit.

"We're in the lead, guys!" Daring shouted.

"Theeeeey don't have a chaaaaaaance now!" Sparrow shouted in a sing-songy way.

"All we gotta do is hang on to the lead for just about one more quarter, and we've won!" Hopper exclaimed.

"Yeah, they won't have a chance!" Daring nodded.

Apple on the other hand, had finally had enough of Daring's ignorance to begin with. That's where the line was finally crossed. So as Daring Charming and his friends sat down on the couch, Apple had some choice of words for him.

"So you would rather watch some careless bookball game then spend time with your wife, we'll that's just fine by me!" Apple exclaimed. "Don't get any loving from me tonight!"

Unfortunately for Apple, Daring ignored her statement too. That's when Apple growled in anger and walked off to her bedroom. Apparently, she ended up getting three strikes on trying to get Daring's attention. And so far, Apple was already out of luck.

After her departure though, Sparrow actually smelled something coming from his sense of smell.

"Hey, are you baking an apple pie?" Sparrow said to Daring.

"I don't know man," Daring shrugged. "I don't bake that much. Plus, the only thing I bake is pizzas."

"I sure could use something to eat too." Hopper replied. "Sparrow ate all the snacks."

However, Daring felt his bladder cringe. Obviously, it was a sign that he needed to use the bathroom dearly.

"Hey guys, I gotta hit the john." Daring replied as he got off the couch, "Could you tell me what happens?"

With both boys nodding, Daring finally bolted off for the bathroom. After he was gone, Sparrow looked right over to Hopper's beer can and tried to reach it with all of his might. Noticing this, Hopper took it away from the guitarist.

"Don't you even dare think about it." Hopper scowled.

"I just wanted to see if there was flies in it!" Sparrow lied to his face.

**_Few minutes ago..._ **

Daring finally stepped out of the bathroom, zipping his pants up.

"Serves me right for drinking too many sodas." Daring muttered to himself.

But before he could go meet up with the guys, Daring overheard something coming from his bedroom. Much to his stunned surprise, all he heard throughout his ears was crying. That was perhaps the saddest sound in his own mind. He hated to see somebody cry, especially if it was a damsel in distress that needed saving.

Making sure, Daring opened up the bedroom door to see Apple crying on the bed. The sight really hurt him close to home as a matter of fact. Not having to see Apple like this, Daring decided to play the compassion game by approaching her bed-stand.

"Apple, are you okay?" Daring raised his eyebrow.

Looking up at her 'supposed' king, Apple shot at him like a shotgun.

"How dare you ignore me like that, Daring Charming?" Apple shouted. "I've been trying to get your attention on me for weeks, and so far, you've been goofing off, playing 'idiot' with your friends and watching your bookball games while burping! I don't even know why I married you in the first place! Your job is to love me as your queen, not ignore me and become a slob like your friends! I thought you loved me, Daring!"

"But Apple, I do love you!" Daring cried out.

"Oh, really?" Apple snickered in a sarcastic way. "Does hogging the remote control for yourself, eat all the ice cream for yourself, and toss around the bookball for yourself is how a king supposed to act? Well, it may be for some people, a real king is supposed to stand up for his kingdom and defend it at all costs. Somehow, I feel like you traded in your shield and sword for TV remotes and potato chips! And what's worse than that, you don't even find time to spend it with me! You don't even love me anymore. I wish I wanted the Daring who is supposed to love me more back. You should be ashamed of yourself."

All the sobs continued from Apple herself. And while it hurt Daring a lot more because of her words, it actually shed light around him. He was too stubborn and too foolish to realize who was really more important to him than bookball.

And that was Apple.

While she was still crying, Daring took in a deep breath and apologized.

"Apple, I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you." Daring sighed. "I just got caught up in too many fun stuff with my friends, I suddenly realized that I've should've been finding time to spend it with you. Sometimes I need some fun in my life. But now, I've realized that I should've been having fun with you."

"Oh please, you're just saying that." Apple scoffed.

"Look Apple, I mean everything about what I've said." Daring sighed again. "I should have never taken you for granted. I know having a good time with my friends is nice, but that doesn't compare to the good times I wanna share with you. Apple, if it makes you happy, I promise to spend less time with my friends, and more on my lovely queen. It's what a real king wants, and it's the king's duty to make sure a queen like you makes you feel loved as ever."

"You really think so?" Apple said as her face started drying her tears off.

"Apple," He replied. "Does this count as your answer?"

Suddenly, Daring wrapped her arms around Apple and laid out a nice kiss on the lips. The very same lips that woke her up from that Poison Apple spell and became queen in a moment's instance. The very same lips that made Apple energetic and happy to feel them. It was so romantic, so sweet and in this case, so charming in Apple's sense.

As Daring cut off the kiss, he saw Apple smile right at him. She was so breathless that she could feel a blush go throughout those sweet puffy cheeks of hers. Feeling out of breath from that kiss, Apple managed to speak up.

"Yeah, that definitely counts." Apple replied.

"That's what I like to hear." Daring smirked. "Looks like the game's gonna be back on. You wanna watch it with me and the guys?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Apple nodded. "I'm gonna go take a nap and watch a movie instead. I was looking to have a little 'me' time myself."

"Sounds fun." Daring replied as he ran out of the room.

But before he could actually ran out of the room, Daring looked back at Apple, who was drying off those mascara covered tear-stains away. Being captivated by Apple's sleeky and sexy dress, Daring got himself an idea.

"You know what?" Daring replied. "Let's go out and eat. It's my treat."

"Really?" Apple responded. "I thought you were gonna watch the game with the boys?"

"Eh, I can always watch a bookball game any other week," Daring shrugged. "What's more important is that I focus on my lady to what she wants. And just you know, I'm buying for the rest of us. You in?"

Knowing that her smile was 'yes' enough for Daring, she grabbed her purse from the table and held onto Daring's arm.

"You definitely are charming, Daring." Apple winked at him.

"It's what I was born to be, Apple." Daring winked back with his signature smile.

And with that, the two left the bedroom and out of the kingdom, proceeding to go out on their date. It was perhaps what both Daring and Apple wanted from all of this. And it was nice to know that Daring was back to do what he loved more than himself and bookball combined:

Her precious Queen Apple.

And not one little distraction could ever take that away from them.


End file.
